The New Kids
by TwilightFreak309
Summary: when Bella Cullen and her coven move to Forks they find something they thought they would never find. a truly happy Bella but what caused her to be so happy ?  READ AND REVIEW
1. Prologue

I'm a Mythical Creature Great: Prologue

"Carlisle why do we have to go to another town!" I whined for the hundredth time.

"You know why Bella I am not saying anything else on the matter!" He said in full coven leader voice, I hate it when he does that because we have to do what he says.

"Yeah come on Bella it will be fun to re-do another house!" Esme my adopted mother said cheerfully, she was the architect of the family and interior designer we keep trying to convince her to run her own business but she says she's happy doing just our houses.

Alice is the talkative shopaholic who can see the future and is an awesome sister; and she is married to Jasper the Quiet emotion changing best big brother.

Then there is Em and Rose, Rose is the shopaholic another awesome sister who at first can seem weird but you need to get to know her and learn her past before you jump to conclusions she can seem like a bitch at first, then there Is Em (Emmett) who is the best little brother who seems like a big brother and is HUGE like as in so much muscle and he is the jokester

Then there is Carlisle and Esme

Simple way to describe them

Mum and Dad.

So here we are on a plane flying to Seattle then get another plane to Port Angeles then drive a few hours to Forks the tiny town with a little over 3000 people in population, And it rains constantly with about two days of sun a year JOY!, Oh ! I forgot to introduce myself I am Bella Cullen I am a mind reader and I am part of the Olympic Coven.

"Are we there yet?" Em said for about the thousandth time.

"No"

"Well then where are we?"

"Not even to Seattle yet!" I yelled at him really getting annoyed.

"Gee don't get all angry"

"Keep your thoughts down then!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed "Shut up!"

"Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen Hale, Bella Mason Cullen ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled

"Yeah what Jazzy said!" the pixie said

"Everyone put in two dollars and I'll by Em something at the nearest shop at the airport!" Esme Yelled as we all put in two dollars, it was a good thing we had a private jet to fly Em would die if he couldn't talk and laugh the whole trip long.

And Carlisle flew it, apparently he got a license in London in 2002 when he was visiting friends who convinced him to try flying and he loved and bought a plane his excuse oh it will be cheaper HA! This costs way more to store in an airport than to fly everywhere on a normal airline but Jazz still hasn't gotten used to humans all around him so I guess we have to have a jet.

Once we landed in Port Angeles , Esme left to buy Em something to keep him entertained on the 3 hour car drive to Forks,

"Here Em!" Esme said handing him an unbreakable rubix cube.

_Yeah! An un-breakable rubix cube I bet I could break it, _he thought.

SNAP!

"Em did you just break the rubix cube?" I yelled.

"Um yes..."

"Em!" everyone

* * *

><p><em>plzz review sorry it is so short but it is only a prologue review ! plzzzzzzzzzzzz_


	2. Scent

_sorry i havent updated in a while! my laptop is being a pain lol :) _

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! _

_so here is Chapter 1 of the NEW KIDS ENJOY!_

_REVIEW_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Forks High School<p>

Here I was lying on my bed watching Alice squeal and jump and dance around like a kid on Christmas in _my_ room,

"I have seen!" Alice said slowly.

"What!" I yelled for the hundredth time this morning if she would just tell me what _she has seen _I wouldn't be so mad at her for going through _my closet, my clothes, my shoes, _and whispering to Rose about _what she has seen_, which apparently everyone except me knew I was so frustrated at her.

"Just tell me!" I yelled, to the ceiling.

"It's a boy!" Rose blurted out.

Ever since Ali and Jazz's wedding they tried to get me together with a boy any way they can, so I highly doubt this will be any different they will walk up to the school pick out a _hot_ boy and set me up and… they all failed epically and just ended with me being really mad and upset at Rose and Alice.

"Human or Vampire!" I mumbled not interested.

"Human!" oh god, this won't end well, what did I ever do to them?

At The High school 

As we pulled up to the high school I looked around the parking lot for the mystery boy.

"You'll meet him in biology!" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Fine!" I Whisper yelled back, at least this time there were no introductions, I would meet him on my own.

I walked into the class and sat down "So we have some new kids!" The teacher said walking around. "And a late Mr. Mason it seems!" He sighed, while some girls giggled. "So would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mr. Banner who just introduced himself said looking at Rose, Emmett let out a low growl.

"Emmett control yourself!" I whispered to low and fast for a human to hear.

He just growled back this time at me.

"Jazz!" Alice whispered, as a calm wave swept over the classroom.

"Well we were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen who works at the hospital down the road, and Esme Cullen who has a talent for interior designing but doesn't work. I'm Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin and we are from Houston, Texas although I have no accent as I haven't been there in a while, Thank you" She said sitting down, then remembering something and standing back up "And Emmett is my boyfriend" She said with a glare towards a group of girls who were staring at him.

"I'm Alice! An only child until I was adopted" She said with a smile "I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi and I'm with Jasper" she said with a bow at the end.

"Hello, my name is Bella I have a brother Emmett" I say pointing to him although everyone already knows who he is from Rose's speech.

"We are from Forks, so here" there was a cheer from our classmates as I said this.

"But we lived in Chicago, Illinois for most of our life's and I'm single I said with a wink. As the most beautiful person in the world entered the room.

"Ah Mr. Mason how nice of you to join us!" Mr. Banner said with sarcasm.

"Sorry my car broke down" He said as all the girls in the class sighed.

"You have a new partner Miss Bella Cullen, be nice and get along" He said pointing to me.

"Hey!" He said sitting down.

"Hello" I said finding it hard to breathe, as his scent swirled around me making my throat burn. "Mr. Banner may I please go to the bathroom?" I asked trying to get away before I killed the poor boy.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Thanks" I said running out the door, and into the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Mike Newton asked in a worried voice, with disgusting thoughts as well.

"Yeah she looked like she could kill!" Whispered Jessica Stanley, probably looking for a new piece of gossip to share with her friends.

As I walked away there whispering voices fading I saw Carlisle and Esme in the parking lot, _what are they doing here?_ I thought to myself.

"_Bella, stay there we will be in there in a minute to pick you up, _family tragedy is the story_ talk to you soon" _Carlisle thought to me.

I nodded knowing they would see it and started walking back to class; as I sat down the boy's scent hit me it smelt like honey and other sweet scents that I was to busy trying not to kill him to recognize.

"Hello, Mr. Banner we have to pick up our children something has come up and we need to go quickly." I heard Esme whisper to Mr Banner.

"Yes, of course! Um Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella, of you go" He said to us as we got up and walked out the door towards Esme and Carlisle the gossip spread quickly across the class with people taking guesses as to why we were leaving 5 lessons early on our first day.

"_Why are we leaving?" Alice thought._

"_What I was enjoying this class, we didn't have to do anything!" Emmett thought quite loudly._

"_It's Bella she almost killed that guy Edward Mason." Rose thought._

"Ok guys now as you may have already realised Bella had some trouble with the scent of one particular boy in your class I believe his name was Edward Mason now I don't know what we are going to do or what Bella will choose to, but whatever she does choose we will support her ok?" Carlisle said when we were in the car.

"This is dangerous we should move" Rose said looking out the window, we all knew how much she hated moving.

"We will discuss our options when we get home" Esme said calmly.

"Fine" She sighed.

"Sis it's going to be fine" I said to my sister in-law.

"Ok"

"Rose there is nothing to worry about Bells almost has the same amount of control as Dad." Emmett said to her.

"Well I just saw something weird" Alice said.

"Oh, what's that Alice?" Esme asked.

"He becomes a vampire."

"No!" I yelled.

"Bella you can't control what happens I have seen it!" She said to me in her weird voice she uses after she has had a vision.

"No it won't happen!" I said to myself.

"I agree with Alice" Emmett said

"What!" I yelled at him, how could he want this I have never even met the guy!

"No!" I said again this was horrible how would he become a vampire would I lose it and attack him would he be dying and Carlisle changes him there were so many ways he could become a vampire. "Alice go through the vision again so I can see it" I whispered.

(VISION)

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"I'm right here honey, stay with me!"

"If your there when I wake up"

"Of course"

"I love you baby!" He whispered as the venom took over and he started the transformation.

"I love you to" I whispered and held his hand.

(END OF VISION)

"Wow" I whispered.

"I know" said Alice.

"Will someone tell us what is happening" Emmett said annoyed.

"I had a new vision" said Alice still surprised by it.

"Wait that wasn't the other vision?" I asked confused.

"No" she said softly.

"Can I see the other one?"

"Sure"

(VISION)

"Catch me if you can!" I called into the forest.

"Oh I will!" Edward called back.

"Yeah right!"

"Caught You!" He said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck lightly.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you to"

(END VISION)

"Um well that is weird!" I said.

"I know!" sighed Alice "You can't see where you are but it looks a lot like New York"

"Yeah"

"Here we are!" Carlisle said driving into the garage. "Let's go talk about this inside." I sighed this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>so what did you think? Review ! <em>


	3. READ IMPORTANT!

OK so everybody I'm changing my name to TwilightFreak309 ! please if you know anyone who reads my stuff please tell them! : ) keep reading my stuff !


	4. Chapter 2

Thank You, to everyone who has put has put this on their favourite list or is just reading it or has reviewed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I am going to start updating all my stories a lot more now and I hope you guys keep reading them and REVIEW! :)

Love TwilightFreak309

Chapter Two: The New Kids

ENJOY!

Carlisle POV

As we all came and sat in the dining room our little unofficial meeting room, the couples started whispering among themselves. Me and Esme sat at either end of the table as the leaders of the coven, she pointed towards Bells; who was in her own little world probably thinking of her future partner. When I stood up all heads snapped up to look at me and wait for me to say something.

"Okay so as you all know, we are here to talk about what Alice has seen and how it will affect our coven and if it will be good or bad now you probably all know by now but the boy; Edward Mason becomes a vampire eventually." I glanced at Bells to see her looking at me sadly, I nodded at her encouragingly. This wasn't the worst that had happened in our family.

"So I think the best way to approach this is to go around the table and everyone just gives their opinion"

Everybody nodded their agreement as we started.

"I think that Bella has the most control out of almost everyone, so I think that if she wants to go ahead with it then she can but Bells I would advise you to take it slow dating a human is tricky" I started. The next was Jasper.

"I think that everything Carlisle said was true you just need to see if you can handle it because his scent drove you crazy in there" Next was Alice.

"Sister you already know my opinion" She said with a wink in Bella's direction, we all looked between her, Rose and Bella for an explanation. "Oh right, we didn't tell them did we?" They shook their heads, by this time I was so confused I'm sure the look on my face would be on Facebook sooner or later as Rose had her phone out and was giggling hysterically. "Carlisle don't look like that me and Rose just told Bella what we thought earlier this morning when I saw what happened" She explained. Next was Rose.

"Well Sister dearest you know my opinion as well" She said with a little smile on her face. Next was Emmett.

"Bells, thank you!" He said as he gave her a bear hug, she looked at him confused. "I might actually have a fun wrestling match it would be Jasper and Edward against me I'd still be unbeatable though, I just can't help it" He said flexing his muscles. Next was Esme

"I agree with everyone except Emmett" He looked hurt for a minute but she soon explained her reason for saying that. "Emmett Dear, you know I love you but I will never forget that vase you broke in the summer of 1999 8th of July 3:15 PM" He shuddered probably remembering that very vase and the horror that came with breaking it. "So you see my reasons for being a bit nervous about the wrestling side of your reasons for being excited" She paused and put her hand over his. "Please for me stay away from the house when you are teaching him to fight at least a hundred k." He nodded looking her in the eye.

"Mummy I will never teach Eddie to fight in the house within 100 k of the house" He whispered looking down at the table, probably trying to keep a straight face. While the others didn't try to hide their laughter you could see their shoulders shaking, as Esme spoke to Em. Then Bells spoke up.

"Ok my view on the matter is I'll take it day by day, and I need to rest so I'm going for a hunt then I will be upstairs, anyone want to join me?"

"I will!" Rose said cheerfully, which was very odd.

"Yes me to!" Alice said cheerfully, oh I get it now a girl's night, right I think I will escape now while I can.

(A/N what did you guys think of Carlisles POV? REVIEW)

Bella POV

When I walked into my room it was like walking back in time Alice and Rose were going through my stuff like the world was about to end and they needed to find the key to make the bomb stop ticking down.

"Do you want heels or Converse?" Rose asked very seriously.

"How the hell do you expect me to run in heels?"

"There is a little thing, like you're a vampire!"

"Really remember what I was like as a human?"

"Oh"

"Yeah it kinda stuck around when I became a vampire"

"Rose stop, breathe and listen to me" Alice said looking her in the eye. "I know you worry but you need to calm I've seen it" She finished and immediately started reciting Florence + the Machine in ten different languages they were hiding something.

We all leaped out the window me with a whole new outfit a black hoodie and black skinny jeans and Converse about the only thing you can wear hunting but knowing Rose and Alice it had to be made pretty so they made me wear the Converse they got me a few years ago for my birthday with name written on them in gold they were pretty cool I had to admit and the hoodie had a gold zipper and gold lining in the hood also part of the birthday present.

"I smelled something about a mile back I think I'll head over there" Rose said as she sprinted of leaving me and Alice. Awesome I could ask her about this vision she had.

"So Alice what's this vision you had about the hunting trip that made you recite a song in ten languages and Rose panic like only Rose can" I said with a small smile.

"Well Bells you see the vision I think it's best if you find out without me telling you" She said hesitantly.

"Fine"

"Thank You, I'm going to head over where Rose went"

"Ok"

"It wasn't anything bad Bells"

"Fine"

She huffed and walked of after realising that that was all she was going to get out of me, I looked around and heard someone walking about a mile west the opposite way we had come, I ran over curiously and saw Edward sitting on a branch. I jumped up onto a branch to look at him from a distance, yeah some people (Em, Jasper) would say I was spying but I like to think of it as a positive that someone is watching him think of it this way if a mountain lion comes out of nowhere and tries to eat him or attack him then I will be here to save him so you see it really isn't a bad thing. I didn't realise it but when I was having my mini argument with myself I had slipped and was barely on the branch; once a klutz always a klutz I thought sarcastically. I got my feet on the branch balanced properly and looked down to see Edward dodging a small branch that I must have snapped of when I was hanging to the tree getting my balance.

"Crap, Bella I know you're up there so you might as well come down now!" He yelled even though he could have whispered and I would have heard him perfectly.

"How?" I whispered he couldn't have seen me not when I was moving so quickly.

"I'll explain if you come down and sit with me"

I jumped and landed next to him on the log. "So how do you know?"

"Let me tell you my story, I was born in 1901 in Chicago and my mother was human my father was vampire, they didn't think they could have children but they were soon proved wrong, I was born later on faster than a human pregnancy as I was half vampire when I was born I almost killed my mother but my father changed her just in time they are Charlie and Renee I love them so much but the forest is my escape when I want to be alone or hunt in peace, this is my meadow." I sat stunned vampires could have children with humans.

"That's not possible"

"Oh I'll show you later now tell me your story"

"I was also born in 1901 but here in Forks"

"Wow you've been here your whole life?"

"Will you stop interrupting?"

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted, now where was I"

"You were born in Forks" I glared at him.

"Gee sorry just reminding"

I chose to ignore him as I continued my story "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was born in Forks, 1901 I have one older brother who was born 1899 we were traveling through Chicago in the summer of 1918 when we all got Spanish Influenza, my father was the first to pass as he was quite old, my mother was growing weaker the last thing she said to the doctor who was treating us was "Save them" like she knew what he was, he happened to be a vampire Dr Carlisle Cullen so he turned us both I was 17 Emmett was 19 and we have both travelled quite a bit with him our coven has 7 people and we are vegetarians as you can probably tell from my eyes, the couples Rose who is 18 and my brother Emmett they are married then Alice who is 19 and Jasper who is 20 they are also married and Esme who is 26 and Carlisle who is 23, I won't say there real ages as they are quite sensitive, I'm the youngest so I don't really care but Carlisle I will give you a clue he was born between 1600 and 1700." When I finished my story I sat back down on the log only just realising that I had been pacing the forest floor and there were tracks.

"Well that was interesting" He said rolling his eyes.

"You don't like my story?"

"No, I loved it but your attitude towards me, annoys me!" He said frustrated sitting against the tree branch.

"I can't help it your-"He cut me off as I was about to say the magic word.

"Yeah I know la tua cantante I'm your singer" He paused looking thoughtful. "How is it you can be next to me now?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "I think now that you know my problem and now that I know that I don't have to hide it from you, it takes a lot of stress away and I can relax. So I think that is the reason."

He looked at me hesitantly as if he was asking himself something. "Ask me Edward it can't make things any more complicated than they already are!" I said impatiently.

Oh how wrong I was.

Alice POV

(VISION)

"Ask me Edward it can't make things any more complicated than the already are!" Bella Said impatiently sitting next to him on the log.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked hesitantly looking at his feet. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with the whole singer thing" He said in a rush.

What Bells did next was totally unexpected.

"Edward I would love to!" And she leaned over ever so slowly and pecked him on the lips and ran off in the opposite direction yelling "Aren't you hungry?"

(END VISION)

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" I Screamed.

Bella POV

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" I heard Alice scream, for a pixie she can sure damage your ears badly VERY badly.

She must have seen I sighed. Great now the whole coven would know by sunrise, then a thought went through my mind Al said that he would become a vampire but he was already half- vampire that meant he had to be seriously injured to need the change into a vampire oh god!

"Bella! Bella honey you okay?" He asked worriedly as I slumped against a tree. What was I meant to say? _No Edward everything is not okay you will become fully vampire due to injuries nobody can heal so keep your eyes peeled for attackers. _Grrr this was such a mess.

Alice POV

(Vision)

Battle scene

"Edward!" "Stay With me Bells" "Forever"

(End Vision)

The injuries he received are that of someone who has just been attacked by the Volturi, slammed into a tree numerous times, beaten by a professional fighter and then left to die. It was something I wouldn't wish on anyone one, it was most certainly kill a human. I have to keep this from them whatever it takes.


End file.
